Angel Dorado
by Kae Richa
Summary: [AU] ¿Qué le dices a tu hermano cuando ha perdido un hijo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué haces? Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lo descubrirán. Oneshot. Contiene InuKag, MirSan y SesshRin.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, son de Rumiko-sensei. La canción "Ángel Dorado" pertenece a Axel, de su 4to disco llamado "Hoy", es una canción tan triste.

Sin más por el momento, les animo a leer. Comentarios al final. Saludos.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Ángel Dorado**

Por Nindë Black

El olor a antiséptico, y a médicos y enfermeras le llenó las fosas nasales. Recorrió el hospital con una rapidez inusitada, solamente sabía que debía encontrarlo. Necesitaba encontrar a su medio hermano... No, a su **hermano**. Su sangre. Reprimió una maldición por no haber llamado antes para preguntar por su cuñada o por él mismo. ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Uno sin corazón por supuesto.

Había recibido la fatídica noticia por medio de Jaken, uno de los más fieles sirvientes de su hermano. El embarazo de su cuñada era delicado, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de avisarle a su propia esposa, Kagome estaría con los nervios de punta si no la llamaba pronto. Solamente esperaba encontrar a su hermano, y por otro lado también esperaba que Myoga tomara la iniciativa y le dijera a Kagome.

Maldijo por lo bajo a todo aquel personal desperdigado del hospital, al montón de pasillos que debía cruzar para llegar a maternidad.

- Busco a Sesshomaru Taisho –la enfermera indicó justamente al final del pasillo donde un bulto temblaba.

Inuyasha en ese momento se quedó sin pies ni movimientos voluntarios. Vislumbró a su hermano hecho un ovillo en su lugar frente a los cuneros, con el rostro entre las manos y se sacudía como si contuviera sus emociones. De repente fue consciente del ajetreo a su alrededor y de que sus pies lo habían acercado hasta él. El corazón se le estrujó al verlo tan destrozado, ¿qué había pasado?

- Sesshomaru... –le llamó suavemente, y entonces también se dio cuenta de que su hermano lloraba.

**Llorabas como nunca me lo hubiera imaginado,**

**Cuando yo abrace tu cuerpo casi derrumbado,**

**Ese día la tristeza inundó tu alma herida,**

**Y tanta impotencia contenías en las manos.**

Lloraba con tanta rabia, tanto dolor. Lloraba con demasiada tristeza. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos color ámbar, enrojecidos de tanto llorar, de tanta angustia. Se acercó solamente un poco más y Sesshomaru se lanzó a abrazarlo, a sujetarse del torso de su hermano menor que en ese momento era su salvamento. Torpemente, y con el sabor amargo en la garganta Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros confortándolo. Dejó que su hermano mayor se desahogara en su torso, que llorara como chiquillo al que había experimentado el peor de los regaños.

Poco después, Kagome aparecía por el pasillo, con los ojos brillosos y corriendo apresurada. Al ver a su marido solamente atinó a acercarse un poco más y notar a su cuñado enredado en su hermano menor. Kagome ahogó un sollozo mientras por señas entraba a la habitación que ahora Rin ocupaba, su prima la necesitaba así como Sesshomaru ahora necesitaba de su hermano.

Luego de otro rato más, Miroku y Sango aparecían con caras de preocupación, pero ni siquiera se acercaron a ver a los hermanos Taisho, sino que desaparecieron hacia la cafetería. Inuyasha notó el agarre de su hermano un poco más suave y logró zafarse de su aferramiento. Se inclinó hasta su altura, buscando la mirada de su hermano mayor, quien había sido casi su padre por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? –La mirada cargada de emoción y lágrimas, hizo que el nudo se acrecentara-: ¿Qué pasó, hermano mío?

- Mis niños... –y de nuevo, con la voz entrecortada y casi sin aire en los pulmones, Sesshomaru derramaba lágrima tras lágrima, intentando explicar.

**Tú me explicabas lo que había sucedido,**

**Con llanto que te ahogaba, sin aliento como un niño,**

**Es que aquellos querubines se habían amado tanto,**

**Y prefirieron ir al cielo antes que ser separados.**

Rin había tenido una complicación con el embarazo, ambos sabían que un embarazo de gemelos era difícil, pero esa mañana, todo había superado las expectativas. La joven esposa había notado manchas de sangre en su ropa interior y de inmediato había llamado a su esposo para notificárselo. Ambos corrieron al hospital y entonces todo se desató.

Con cuatro meses de embarazo, Rin Taisho había tenido un aborto natural. Habían extraído a los fetos de poca edad de gestación, los médicos habían asegurado que era normal en un embarazo de gemelos y que la mujer no estaba imposibilitada, sino que podía seguir concibiendo.

La noticia por parte de su hermano mayor, con aquella pinta de zombi y desolación habían azotado a Inuyasha con una ventisca poderosa. Sus pequeños sobrinos no llegarían a nacer. No tendría pequeños niños corriendo a su alrededor y los lloriqueos normales de un recién nacido. Entendió el dolor de su hermano, lo sintió suyo.

**Y el dolor fue mío por un eterno instante,**

**Y no sabía que decir hermano para ayudarte.**

Y el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Sesshomaru se había vuelto a abrazar al cuerpo de Inuyasha y éste yacía aún divagando en sus pensamientos. Abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerlo del dolor que sentía, pero no sabía que decirle. ¿Qué decirle a tu hermano que ha perdido un hijo? ¿Y dos preciosos angelitos que venían a alegrarles la existencia?

El nudo de la garganta se acrecentó y sintió el escocer de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Descansó su cabeza sobre la de su hermano mayor y lloró junto con él. Sentía el dolor como propio. En el abrazo intentaba transmitirle que todo iría bien, que estaba allí para él, para soportarle esta caída.

**Se fuerte hermano mío, levántate mi hermano,**

**Mi ejemplo de hombre eres tú,**

**Señor de señores que lejos extraño.**

**No caigas hermano mío, resiste mi hermano,**

**Me partes el alma en pedazos si veo que sufres,**

**Y sigues llorando.**

**Mi hermano.**

- Sé fuerte hermano... –susurró en voz baja, entrecortadamente-, aquí estoy mi hermano –las lágrimas del menor de los Taisho resbalaron por el cabello plateado del mayor-: Me duele verte así, Sesshomaru...

Y la voz del menor fue ahogada por el sollozo que brotó de su garganta y volvía a aferrarse al pequeño con fuerza. ¡Por Kami! Jamás se había sentido tan dependiente de alguien, él se había dedicado a ser el soporte para ambos. Él se había prometido ser el pilar para los dos, cuando Inuyasha perdió a su madre y padre al mismo tiempo, siendo un recién nacido. Sesshomaru se encargó de que el pequeño bebé no tuviera ninguna carencia; sin embargo, ahora se comportaba como un crío. Pero no importaba. Necesitaba a su hermano menor, como quien necesitaba un salvavidas. Estaba seguro de que si Inuyasha no estuviera allí, él estaría derrotado, disgustado, molesto con la vida.

- Tendrás más hijos, hermano mío –dijo y sintió que él se aferraba más-. Los tendrás..., correrán por el patio y harán trastadas, y los regañarás para luego ir corriendo a las faldas de su mamá.

Kagome salió de la habitación, con los ojos hinchados y el labio le temblaba. Se acercó a los hermanos, y abrazó suavemente a su cuñado. Y la esposa de Sesshomaru, Rin, se encontraba destrozada, se culpaba una y otra vez por haber perdido a los pequeños y Kagome se había encargado de que dejase de pensarlo, de darle renovadas fuerzas para soportar el dolor.

- Tranquilo, Sessh... –la joven esposa, acarició el cabello plateado de su cuñado y le reconfortó con sus brazos.

Inuyasha golpeó la pared con rabia. La vida no estaba siendo justa, su hermano ansiaba tener hijos. Durante toda su vida, Sesshomaru se había encargado de él y de su cuidado, era justo que Dios se lo pagara teniendo sus propios hijos.

- A veces..., las cosas son así... –una mano morena se colocó en su hombro. Los ojos azules de Miroku le devolvieron una mirada llena de pena-, no dejes que la rabia te ciegue. Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas.

Y no sabía cuan llena de verdad estaba aquella frase.

Y entre el olor a antiséptico y a médicos y enfermeras, los hermanos Taisho intentaban ser valientes, y sobrevivir al golpe.

**···**

**¶**

**···**

**¶**

**···**

**¶**

**···**

**¶**

**···**

"_Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas"_, recordó desde su escritorio. Sí, Miroku tenía toda la razón hacía dos años con aquella frase. Justamente ahora, luego del trago tan amargo que habían pasado su hermano y su cuñada. Dios les había bendecido con un nuevo bebé. Y a él también. Kagome tenía sietes meses de embarazo. Sonrió al recordar la sonrisa dubitativa que le había dado su esposa cuando le anunció su estado, ella estaba asustada pero igualmente feliz.

El teléfono le sobresaltó.

- Diga...

- _Hermano... _–la voz de Sesshomaru tembló.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sessh? –Y se temió lo peor de nuevo.

- _Te necesito... _–se quedó callado un momento-,_ estoy en el hospital. Rin, está en labor._

No necesitó ninguna otra cosa, salió de la oficina de su despacho y sin decir ni una palabra a su secretaria subió a su auto para dirigirse de nuevo al hospital. Iba a estar allí para Sesshomaru. Estaría de nuevo con él cuando su bebé llegara a sus brazos.

**Y hoy hubiese amado el estar allí contigo,**

**En el momento exacto en que llegaba tu niñito,**

**Y que lloraras, sí, esta vez sí sobre mi hombro,**

**Descargando una mezcla de alegría y desafío.**

De nuevo ese olor característico de los hospitales, le trajo recuerdos dolorosos. Pero se recordó que ahora se hallaba en otra situación. Caminó por los pasillos, sorteando personal y enfermos. Kagome estaba fuera de la habitación, le sonrió divinamente porque había llegado a tiempo. La enfermera a su lado lo colocó una bata azul, unos guates de látex y un cubre-bocas, y su esposa lo empujó dentro del cuarto.

Rin yacía de espaldas sobre la camilla, Sesshomaru se encontraba a su lado, sujetándola de una de las manos y cuando Inuyasha entró el mayor buscó que se acercara. Lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y el hermano menor colocó la otra mano sobre su hombro. Le sonrió a su cuñada sin saber qué decir realmente.

**· · ·**

La labor de parto había durado un par de horas. Pero cuando el llanto del bebé inundó la habitación, el mundo de Inuyasha se quebró en mil pedazos. ¿Así se sentiría cuando naciera su bebé? Volteó buscando a Kagome por la ventanilla de la puerta y la encontró sonriéndole, con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

Cuando el doctor le entregó a Sesshomaru el bultito envuelto en mantas blancas, aún lleno de placenta y gritando a todo pulmón, reclamando por haberlo sacado de su lugar, el mayor de los Taisho rompió a sollozar, y su esposa junto con él. Y no sabía por qué, pero Inuyasha sintió el escozor de las lágrimas otra vez. Podía sentir el amor de su hermano y su esposa en ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que estaba entre sus brazos.

**Y sentir todo ese amor por un eterno instante,**

**Y no saberte que decir hermano, pero abrazarte.**

Y lo abrazó.

Le rodeó los hombros y observó a su pequeño sobrino que chupaba los dedos de su madre y se calmaba al escuchar los arrullos de su padre. Se sintió entero cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor volvía a ser el pilar de su familia. Hacía dos años que Sesshomaru se había convertido en un niño pequeño, y por ningún motivo Inuyasha quería que se repitiera aquella situación. Se suponía que Sesshomaru le salvara, él era el mayor, él debía sostenerlo. Y también por algún motivo desconocido deseaba que Sesshomaru dependiera de él otra vez, como hace dos años.

**· · ·**

- Quiero que seas su padrino, Inuyasha... –susurró Sesshomaru mientras veía a su niño a través del cristal de los cuneros. Su esposa estaba en recuperación y ahora estaba dormida-. Tú y Kagome –aclaró.

Era obvio que la declaración le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Él, padrino de su primer hijo?

- Estuviste aquí hermano –continuó el mayor ante el desconcierto que la cara del menor presentaba-, y no hubiera deseado que nadie más estuviera conmigo en el día del nacimiento de mi bebé.

- Debía estarlo... –le contestó Inuyasha mirando la pelusilla blanquecina que el bebé Taisho tenía en su cabecita-, eres mi hermano. Tenía que estar contigo.

- Igual que hace dos años –la sonrisa amarga en el rostro de Sesshomaru le habló de que aún era un mal recuerdo.

- Arriba hermano mío... –le palmeó el hombro-, sonríe mi hermano. Acabas de tener un bebé precioso, que de seguro tendrá tu mal genio –bromeó.

- ¡Ja! Cómo si tú fueras un dulce, hermanito –Sesshomaru lo rodeó con el brazo y lo estrecho contra sí.

Y se rieron de sus propias ocurrencias, admirando a través del vidrio al pequeño bebé que yacía dormido en su cunero.

**Festeja hermano mío, sonríe mi hermano,**

**Mi ejemplo de hombre eres tú,**

**Señor de señores que lejos extraño.**

**Como cuando éramos niños, subámonos a un árbol,**

**Para gritarle juntos al mundo que tu hijo ha llegado.**

**Dios sabe la grandeza que hay en tu alma hermano,**

**Por eso hoy bendijo tu vida bajando del cielo**

**Un ángel dorado,**

**Y Ian lo has llamado.**

Horas después, cuando el bebé Taisho era llevado a su madre para que le diera de comer, estaban todos en la habitación: Miroku, Sango y Kohaku, su hermano de 18 años. Un joven de 20 años de grandes ojos verdes, Shippo, quien era hijo del mejor amigo del padre de los Taisho, observaba a los presentes. Inuyasha con su esposa Kagome, quien lucía un vientre hinchado de siete meses de embarazo.

- Es precioso, Rin –Kagome observó embelesada al pequeño.

- No seas impaciente Kag –le dijo Sango cariñosamente-, tu enano no tarda en estar corriendo entre tus piernas –y apuntó a la barriga de Kagome, quien sonrió y tocó su vientre.

Sesshomaru pasó la vista por el cuarto deteniéndose en cada rostro a su alrededor y se detuvo principalmente en su hermano y su mujer. Inuyasha lo miró curioso ante aquella evaluación de su hermano mayor y le cuestionó con la mirada dorada. Sesshomaru volteó a ver a su esposa quien asintió fervientemente ante la muda conversación con su esposo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Se interesó Shippo.

- Inuyasha... –llamó lentamente y los demás guardaron silencio.

- Sessh... –repitió él y lo miró atentamente.

- Rin y yo hemos pensado que nos gustaría que eligieran el nombre del bebé –le dijo a la pareja.

- ¿Nosotros? –Dijo una Kagome sorprendida y contenta-, pero... ¿por qué?

- Porque sin ustedes no hubiéramos soportado el dolor de hace dos años –Rin entregó al niño en brazos de su esposo para que lo acunara.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente unos minutos. Ambos sabían que el dolor de la pérdida de los gemelos de hacía dos años no iba a ser olvidada, pero podía ser reparada por este nuevo pequeño. La pareja tenía en mente un nombre que significaría mucho para todos, y lo habían comentado hacía unos meses mientras ellos mismos elegían un nombre para su próximo bebe.

- Tenshi... –dijeron ambos (1).

- Tenshi Taisho –susurró el joven padre y acarició la cabecita de su bebé, quien yacía entre sus brazos-: ¿Te gusta, mi ángel?

El diminuto ser se removió acomodándose entre los brazos de Sesshomaru y abrió lentamente sus pequeños ojitos, solamente para hacer notar que eran igual de dorados que los de su padre y su tío-padrino. Sujetó con fuerza el dedo índice que su padre le ofrecía y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**· · ·**

Kagome se adelantó al automóvil, mientras Inuyasha se quedaba rezagado porque su hermano le había llamado. Se quedaron un momento en completo silencio, solamente observándose y respirando pausada y tranquilamente. Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y al mismo tiempo llena de cariño.

- Muchas gracias... –murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó el aludido.

- Por ser mi salvavidas, Inuyasha –respondió el mayor-, por no dejarme caer hace dos años y por estar conmigo en uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

- ¡Keh! –Exclamó el menor sin saber que decirle.

- Siempre tan falto de palabras –dijo Sesshomaru en broma.

- No soy el único –respondió Inuyasha divertido-. Debo irme.

Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de partir Sesshomaru le tocó el hombro para que se girara y pudiera abrazarlo. Susurró un débil, _"Mi hermano"_. Y durante ese instante, Inuyasha volvió a sentirse necesitado por su hermano mayor.

Hacía dos años dos hermanos habían decidido ir al cielo antes de nacer, pero ahora llegaba este pequeño ángel que les llenaba la vida de algarabía y nuevas esperanzas.

Fin.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

(1) Tenshin: Ángel.

¡Hola, hola! Espero q todos estén bien. El domingo compré el CD de Axel llamado "Hoy" de donde se derivan diversas canciones, para los latinoamericanos (del sur) les es más conocido, para los mexicanos es "casi" nuevo aquí. Yo ya lo había escuchado y me había encantado, y me animé a comprar el CD este fin de semana. Esta canción es particularmente triste.

En una entrevista que encontré explica poco sobre ella, pero dice que se la compone a su hermano cuando pierde a dos bebés de 7 meses. Entonces entenderán la historia y entenderán la canción.

Nunca he entendido el odio que Sesshomaru le tiene a Inuyasha, pero supongo que un típico odio fraternal en donde uno cree que se prefiere al otro. Vaya tristeza, porque ni uno ni otro pasaron suficiente tiempo con su padre para saberlo con exactitud. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera pasaron tiempo los tres juntos: Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Así que no sabemos como sería una relación entre ellos, ¿no?

Ojalá les allá gustado y les haya removido algo bonito. Saludos a todos.

Nindë


End file.
